Owen
Owen – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialach animowanych typu reality show Wyspa totalnej porażki, Plan totalnej porażki, Totalna porażka w trasie, Totalna porażka: Zemsta wyspy i Totalna porażka: Plejada gwiazd. Historia Wyspa totalnej porażki Historia Owena rozpoczyna się w pierwszej części odcinka Miejsce takie sobie. Wraz z 21 uczestnikami przybył na teren opuszczonego obozu letniego. Pojawił się tam jako osiemnasty. Był bardzo zachwycony tym, że się tam znalazł. Miał bardzo przyjacielskie nastawienie do wszystkich. Zaproponował Noah i Trentowi, że będą razem spali, na co ci się zgodzili. Został przydzielony do drużyny "Wrzeszczących Susłów". W drugiej części odcinka mimo że bardzo bał się wody i słabo pływa, skoczył z wysokiego klifu lecąc prosto na dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i wywołując wielkie fale. Brał aktywny udział w budowie mini basenu. W odcinku Wielkie spanie niósł Noah do stołówki, gdzie robił sztuczne oddychanie. Usnął jako pierwszy podczas zadania i nago lunatykował. Spał dłużej w kryjówce bobrów i w jaskini Wielkich Stóp. Próbował w ostatniej rundzie gry w zbijaka pokonać Harolda, jednak ten złapał piłkę doprowadzając go do szału (odc. Awantura przy grze w zbijaka). Na castingu do konkursu talentów wybekał cały alfabet, co nie spodobał się żeńskiej części drużyny (odc. Niezbyt sławni). Podczas wyzwania w odcinku Kiepskie opowiedział swoim kolegom, jak z dziadkiem upolował niedźwiedzia. Złowił również ryby. Gdy z krzaków wyłowił się niedźwiedź, wskoczył wraz z resztą drużyny na drzewo. Jednak okazało mu się, że to żart Izzy, który mu się spodobał. Kiedy po raz kolejny wrzucił się na niedźwiedzia, stwierdził, że ten jest prawdziwy. Rano został oskarżony o przegraną przez Heather. Jednak gdy dowiedział się od prowadzącego o dyskwalifikacji drużyny "Zabójczych Okoni" za zgubienie Katie i Sadie, zapewnił sobie i swojej drużynie kolejne zwycięstwo. Przezwyciężył również fobię na lot samolotem (odc. Czynnik fobii). W trakcie przeprawy przez Wyspę Kości przypadkiem obudził pterodaktyle poprzez puszczanie bąków (odc. W górę strumienia). W odcinku Paintball i polowanie na jelenia zjadł przeznaczoną dla wszystkich fasolę. Potem został mianowany myśliwym. Zapędził jelenia, którym jest DJ do klifu, i chciał oddać ostateczny strzał, lecz gdy zabrakło nabojów, został wrzucony do wody. Gdy puścił bąka, spadło na niego wiele liści. Do obozu wrócił cały brudny. Podczas gotowania żeberek dla prowadzącego w odcinku Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału… upuścił pomarańcze i poszedł po kolejne. Został wielokrotnie pogryziony przez osy. Miał pilnować żeberek, jednak zjadł je prawie wszystkie. Uczestniczył z LeShawną w konkurencji "ślepy Wilhelm Tell" (odc. Komu możesz zaufać?). Wykonał wszystkie polecenia szefa kuchni (odc. Podstawy naprężenia). Usnął na sofie, którą pchały dziewczyny, a oprócz tego miał na swoich pośladkach namalowany krzyż (odc. Ekstremalna tortura). Po rozwiązaniu drużyn dołączyli do niego DJ, Geoff i Duncan (odc. Drugie śniadanie obrzydzeniowości). W odcinkach Bez bólu nie ma gry, Szukać i nie zniszczyć, Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Przednia zabawa, Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, Obłęd na Wawanakwa!, Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju i Obozowi rozbitkowie działał indywidualnie. Po ciężkiej walce w odcinkach Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? i Wyzywam Cię potrójnie dotarł z Gwen do finału. W odcinku To już ostatni raz, naprawdę! wygrał 100 tysięcy dolarów (w obowiązującej w Polsce wersji alternatywnej był drugi). W odcinku specjalnym Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej porażki szukał walizki z milionem dolarów. Plan totalnej porażki Wraz z 14 innymi uczestnikami zakwalifikował się do drugiego sezonu programu. Początkowo działał indywidualnie (odc. Uwaga, potwór! i Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj). Dopiero w trzecim odcinku Zamieszki na planie został przydzielony do drużyny "Zabójczych Makiet". W odcinku Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie wziął udział w wyzwaniu związanym z filmem plażowym, zaś podczas jazdy konno w odcinku 3:10 do Obłędowa stracił równowagę. Pomógł swojej drużynie uciec z więzienia podczas wyzwania związanego z filmem o więźniach (odc. Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa). Był zdziwiony rezygnacją DJ-a z dalszej gry o milion dolarów (odc. Projekt piaskowa czarownica). W odcinku Mistrzowie katastrofy podczas wyzwania wydostał się z tonącego okrętu podwodnego. Pod koniec odcinka Pełny dramat chciał pocałować wyeliminowaną z programu Izzy, lecz się mu to nie udało, gdyż szef kuchni zabrał ją do limuzyny. Odpadł na krótko w odcinku Ocean ośmiu, lub dziewięciu, aby powrócić do gry indywidualnej w odcinku Reguła kołysania. Był również aktywny w grze w odcinkach Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen oraz 2008: Owen w kosmosie. Ostatecznie opuścił program w odcinku Dobry Piesek zajmując exe-quo trzecie miejsce z Courtney. Pojawił się również w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu – Bunt w studiu i PTP Podsumowanie IV: Kto będzie milionerem?. W odcinku specjalnym Wyścig celebrytów Planu totalnej porażki – powrót uczestniczył w wielkim wyścigu celebrytów. Totalna porażka w trasie Wraz z 17 innymi uczestnikami dostał się do trzeciego sezonu programu. W pierwszej części odcinka Przechadzka po Egipcie podczas lotu samolotem zaśpiewał piosenkę Leć z nami już. Został przydzielony do drużyny "Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki". W drugiej części odcinka brał aktywny udział w budowie łodzi. Odkrył również, że Sierra – jedyna dziewczyna w jego drużynie – zamieniła się z Izzy, która wcześniej była w drużynie "Amazonek". Podczas wyzwania w Japonii chodził w kostiumie potwora w spocie reklamującym rybie ogonki (odc. Zakręcony czas w Japonii). Ciągnął również zaprzęg drużyny (odc. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!). Zwiedził również Nowy Jork – jedno z miast w USA (odc. Ukochany Broadway) i Alpy Niemieckie (odc. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja). W odcinku Wyścig w Amazonii był uwięziony w kokonie przez olbrzymie gąsienice. Podczas wyzwania w odcinku Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy szukał kolejnych kawałków do rzeźby. Lizał również jednego z homarów podczas przeprawy do domku kuzyna prowadzącego (odc. Nowe dzieci Rocka). W odcinku Moja Upalna Jamajka! po nagłym lądowaniu samolotu z powodu popsutego w nim silnika, trafił z Izzy do namiotu medycznego. W wyniku obrażeń nie mógł wziąć udziału w pierwszej części wyzwania w Montego Bay. Odkrył również rezygnację rudowłosej dziewczyny, którą zabrało wojsko ze względu na jej wiedzę. Wraz z Gwen zaśpiewał piosenkę O, moja Izzy. Po powrocie do zdrowia dołączył do reszty drużyny, aby pomóc wygrać drugą część zadania. Partnerował razem z Noah. Podczas drugiego zjazdu utknął w rurze toru, jednak się szybko uwolnił. Po wypadku DJ-a w ostatnim zjeździe, Owen wraz Noah, Tylerem i Alejandro wygrał wyzwanie z wynikiem 2 minuty i 35 sekund, pokonując ostatecznie drużynę "Zwycięzców". Działał razem z nimi do rozwiązania drużyn (odc. Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Greckie Ruiny, Z Archiwum 52, Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą i Kapitan Owen). Ostatecznie opuścił program w odcinku Bitwa nad Niagarą. Pomógł mu w tym Alejandro. Pojawił się również w trzech ostatnich odcinkach trzeciego sezonu – TPwT Podsumowanie IV: Hawajski Styl, Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe i Aloha, Finał!. Totalna porażka: Zemsta wyspy Owen wraz z 23 osobami pełnił swoją rolę epizodyczną w czwartym sezonie programu. Występował dwukrotnie w pierwszym odcinku Większe, gorsze, brutalniejsze!. Na samym początku płynął obok Sierry i Cody'ego cały czas tańcząc. Gdy jacht mijał prawy brzeg Portu Wstydu wołał szokujące "NIE!". W trakcie odcinka wyskoczył z łodzi i popłynął na wyspę. Starał się porozmawiać z Chrisem, dlaczego on i jego przyjaciele nie uczestniczą w tym sezonie. Kolejne próby zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, gdy szef kuchni położył bombę na jego twarzy, która powoduje eksplozję. Totalna porażka: Plejada gwiazd Podobnie jak w poprzednim sezonie Owen pełnił swoją rolę epizodyczną w piątym sezonie programu. W finałowym odcinku Zrujnowany finał miał za zadanie nadmuchać wielkie balony, z których kilka pękło z hukiem. Do ich napompowania użył swoich gazów. Po ostatecznym zatopieniu obozu letniego przez prowadzącego jeździł na nartach wodnych, lecz później znalazł się pod powierzchnią wody. Charakterystyka Owen jest jednym z uczestników animowanego reality show. Jest niezwykle przyjacielskim i optymistycznie nastawionym chłopakiem. Przedstawiany jest jako oczko w głowie rodziców i najstarszy z trójki braci. Potrafi jeść olbrzymie porcje jedzenia, m.in. owoców i warzyw, przez co często beka i puszcza bąki. Nie umie przywiązywać uwagi do higieny. Jest ciągle rozpieszczany przez swoich rodziców. Jego młodszymi braćmi są Gavin i Johnny. Zaś jego dziewczyną jest Izzy, o której śpiewa w piosence O, moja Izzy. Zaprzyjaźnia się ze wszystkimi zawodnikami w programie. Jego wrogami są Alejandro, Courtney i Heather. Wygląd left|150px Owen jest średniej wielkości chłopakiem. Swoim wzrostem dorównuje m.in. Haroldowi, Staci, Noah i Scottowi. Ma tęgą budowę ciała, czym dorównuje m.in. Sadie i Beth. Jego cera ma kolor beżowy w jasnej karnacji. Ma krótkie, ścięte blond włosy w średniej tonacji. Zawsze nosi biały t-shirt z turkusowym liściem klonu z przodu i cyfrą 0 z tyłu, średnio-zielone szorty, białe skarpetki i biało-seledynowe adidasy. Natomiast na jedno z wyzwań (m.in. w odcinku Moja Upalna Jamajka!) oraz na kąpiel w mini basenie i w luksusowym basenie na zewnątrz pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu Playa Los Przegranos zakłada pomarańczowe szorty kąpielowe. Cytaty O Owenie Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Owen, Staci, B i Sadie są uczestnikami, którzy mają nadwagę. * Jest obok Ezekiela jednym z uczestników, którzy nie bardzo dbają o higienę. * Jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników, którzy podczas wyzwania (m.in. w odcinku Moja Upalna Jamajka!) noszą szorty kąpielowe. * Owen jest ukazany jako zawodnik słaby fizycznie i psychicznie. Nastolatek w przypływie samotności stworzył Pana Kokosa oraz przez głód zaczął postrzegać członków swojej drużyny jako pożywienie. Wystąpienia Wyspa totalnej porażki * Intro pierwszego sezonu * Miejsce takie sobie * Wielkie spanie * Awantura przy grze w zbijaka * Niezbyt sławni * Kiepskie * Czynnik fobii * W górę strumienia * Paintball i polowanie na jelenia * Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału… * Komu możesz zaufać? * Podstawy naprężenia * Ekstremalna tortura * Drugie śniadanie obrzydzeniowości * Bez bólu nie ma gry * Szukać i nie zniszczyć * Ukryj się i bądź podstępny * Przednia zabawa * Hak, lina i trudne zadanie * Obłęd na Wawanakwa! * Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju * Obozowi rozbitkowie * Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? * Wyzywam Cię potrójnie * To już ostatni raz, naprawdę! * Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej porażki Plan totalnej porażki * Intro drugiego sezonu * Uwaga, potwór! * Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj * Zamieszki na planie * Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie * 3:10 do Obłędowa * Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa * Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa * Projekt piaskowa czarownica * Mistrzowie katastrofy * Pełny dramat * Ocean ośmiu, lub dziewięciu * PTP Podsumowanie III: Owen lub przegrana * Reguła kołysania * Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen * 2008: Owen w kosmosie * Dobry Piesek * Bunt w studiu * PTP Podsumowanie IV: Kto będzie milionerem? * Wyścig celebrytów Planu totalnej porażki – powrót Totalna porażka w trasie * Intro trzeciego sezonu * Przechadzka po Egipcie * Zakręcony czas w Japonii * Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! * Ukochany Broadway * Spoliczkowana Rewolucja * Wyścig w Amazonii * Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy * Nowe dzieci Rocka * Moja Upalna Jamajka! * Gdy widzę Londyn to... * Greckie Ruiny * Z Archiwum 52 * Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą * Kapitan Owen * Bitwa nad Niagarą * TPwT Podsumowanie IV: Hawajski Styl * Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe * Aloha, Finał! Totalna porażka: Zemsta wyspy * Większe, gorsze, brutalniejsze! Totalna porażka: Plejada gwiazd * Zrujnowany finał Gry * Wielkie zdjęcie * Wheel of Secrets * Drop of Shame * Chomp Sewey * Freezer Burn * Oh No! U Didn't It! * Splat! Oberfest * H-Bomb's Killah Beatz Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Wyspy totalnej porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy totalnej porażki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Planu totalnej porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu totalnej porażki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej porażki w trasie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej porażki w trasie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej porażki: Zemsty wyspy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej porażki: Plejady gwiazd Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Zabójcze Makiety Kategoria:Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej porażki: Wariackiego wyścigu Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej porażki: Wariackiego wyścigu